(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension device for display. More particularly, an extension device which can be rapidly assembled and disassembled from a display.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Displays are commonly used at home; in particular, the displays are employed in TV or computer. As technology is upgraded and advanced, it is more economical to have the display used in both TV and computer, or other usages needing a monitor. In order to solve the drawback, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 322538 discloses an extension structure used in a display. However, the drawbacks in this structure are as follows:
(1) The Installation of a TV Card is Not Convenient
The opening of the conventional extension box faces the rear of the display and therefore, the display has to be directed to the user in order to install or to disassemble the TV signal card so as to facilitate the necessary procedures. The installation and/or the disassemble process is very inconvenient.
(2) The Operation is Laborious
When the display is to be used for computer, the TV signal card has to be separated so as to avoid in appropriate contact at the insertion slot which will damage the display. It is very laborious in operating the installation of the signal card to the display.
(3) The Volume of the Display is Increased
The rear of the display is provided with an appropriate space for the mounting of the extension box. Due to the mounting of the extension box, the volume of the display is increased and the display occupies space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an extension device for display which mitigates the above-drawbacks.